The Way It Is Meant To Be
by Lilliana1
Summary: Will Abby ever be back to normal? Ch 7 - Hugs Are Helpful. It is a Carby. Please R&R.
1. The Way It Is Meant To Be

The Way It Is Meant To Be  
  
This is my first attempt at a Carby fanfic. Please email me to let me know what you think of it or any ideas. If you like it a sequel will follow. The song in this is Faith Hill's Breath  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She frowned at her reflection in the mirror as she listened to the radio. It must be something about mirrors that made your reflection bad no matter how much sleep you had gotten or how much makeup you're wearing. Or maybe it was when you knew that today something bad was going to happen. She knew that there was no possible way in heck that today was going to be a good day. Not when she had to talk to the one person who had been there when she had needed him the most. She sighed as she looked one last time in the mirror before getting ready for work. She had just finished blow- drying her hair when the words of a song faded in from her radio. She went in her room to turn it off. She heard the words:  
  
"I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
  
And I've never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear  
  
Is the beating of your heart."  
  
Tears slowly began to form in her eyes as she listened. She was thinking of Carter and the What ifs that would never come true. She quickly shut off the radio. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Abby there is a teenage boy coming in with multiple GSW to the abdomen. Do you want to give me a hand?" Carter asked her. "Hang on a sec. There is a woman in Curtain three who need some help cleaning out earwax." "You know, we really do need to talk." "Carter not now." "Abby." "I don't want to talk, Carter. Not now maybe not ever." "Abby the problem isn't going to go. . . " His words were cut short by Dr. Lewis shouting to him that the GSW was there and to get to the ambulance bay. Carter followed Susan but not before looking hard at Abby. As Carter ran into the ambulance bay, music could be heard from a boom box in the admit area. She again heard the song that only a few hours ago had made her cry :  
  
"Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove Baby, all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
Slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
  
And I know, and you know  
  
There's no need for words right now" Abby walked quickly to the bathroom before the tears that were threatening to fall did. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She watched the tears trickling one - by - one down her face in the mirror. Slowly at first then faster and faster and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably as she sank to the floor. "Abby what's wrong?" Dr. Chen asked as she walked into the bathroom. Abby just shook her head as the tears kept flowing. "Do you want me to get some one? Luka, Carter, anyone?" Abby shook her head again. Chen knelt down next to Abby and gave her a reassuring hug. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Carter?" "Please get him," Abby whispered quietly. "I'll be right back Abby. It's going to be alright." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It didn't take Carter long to get to the, but Abby had already stopped crying. "Abby do you want to talk now?" She just nodded her head. "Do you want to go to Doc Magoo's and grab something to eat?" "Ok" Abby whispered. Carter helped her off of the floor and led her out of the hospital. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Abby what's wrong? You can talk to me. I'll be there no matter what." Carter talked to her gently as they sat in a booth in Doc Magoo's. "Abby what is it?" She tried so hard to tell him but all she could do was cry. "Is it Luka? Your mom? Eric?" "It's . . . it's . . ." Abby finally managed to choke out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 1. If you liked it so far, email me at Lpsmiles88@aol.com to let me know what you think of it or if you want to let me know what should happen next. Hope you liked it. 


	2. So Many Questions

If you want to read part 1, just email me at Lpsmiles88@aol.com The Way It Is Meant To Be Part 2 Note - I came up with the idea for this one at 11:00 at night and it sounded like a really good and original idea at the time; I hope you all agree. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Abby wanted to tell him she really did; she just wasn't sure where to begin. She took a deep breath and began. "It's . . ." "Abby, Carter, get in the ambulance bay right now. We have a huge trauma coming in and we need everyone's help." Weaver's voice from the door made them both look up at her. Carter jumped up and headed for the door with Abby not far behind. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Chen you take this one; Luka and Pratt take the next one." Carter's voice could be heard over the wailing sirens giving orders to everyone. Everyone quickly did what they were supposed to do. Carter was just grabbing the last gurney with Abby following him, when suddenly two cars tore into the ambulance bay speeding and looking like the people weren't planning on slowing down. "Abby look out!" Carter shouted while the cars headed right towards them. He pushed the gurney out of the way quickly. Abby whipped her head around and tried to move out of the way but she wasn't fast enough. The first car smashed right into her. Abby was flipped over the hood, smashed the windshield, and rolled over the roof of the car. Then the second car hit her and she was thrown onto the ground, unconscious. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Abby wake up. Come on, Abby, please open your eyes," Carter was whispering to Abby gently as she lay, unmoving, on the gurney. "Carter, do you want to get something to eat?" A gentle voice from the doorway asked him. Carter looked up to see Susan Lewis leaning against the door frame, "just sitting there isn't going to help her at all and you know it. Take care of yourself so you can be strong for her when she wakes up." Susan had come over next to Carter to place her hand on his shoulder. "Come on" "Okay," he whispered, and got up off of the chair and bent down to give Abby a kiss on her forehead. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Carter returned to the room two hours later and Abby still hadn't woken up. He sat down patiently to wait for her to wake up. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hours later, Carter felt the hand held tightly in his begin to move. He was immediately fully awake. "Abby? Can you hear me?" She answered with a soft moan. "Abby it's ok. You're going to be just fine." Her eyes fluttered open. A look of confusion crossed over her face. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" She was beginning to become almost hysterical. "Who are you? Who am I?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Chapter 2. If you liked it so far, email me at Lpsmiles88@aol.com to let me know what you think of it or if you want to let me know what you think should happen next. Hope you liked it. 


	3. Learning To Trust

The Way It Is Meant To Be Part 3 If you want to read part 1 or 2, tell me what you think, or tell me what you think should happen next, email me at Lpsmiles88@aol.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Abby? Do you know where you are?" Carter's worried voice sounded gentle and concerned. "No. Who are you? Is my name Abby?" She whispered. "I'll be right back. I need to get Dr. Weaver." "Who is that?" She asked quietly, but Carter was already out the door. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Susan, have you seen Kerry?" Carter asked the first person he saw outside of the room. "Try the lounge," she replied. "Thanks." Carter ran to the lounge. "Kerry?" "John, do you mind? I'm trying to finish some charts," Kerry snapped in an irritated way. "Kerry, it's Abby. She woke up but she can't remember anything." "What?! Ok, I'm coming." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Carter and Kerry opened the door to find Abby asleep again. Carter went over to the bed and gently shook her awake. "Abby?" She moaned softly and opened her eyes. Again, a look of confusion flooded her face. "Abby, do you know where you are?" Kerry quickly took charge. "No" "Do you know what day it is and the date? "No" "What year is it?" "I don't know. What is wrong with me?" Abby was starting to panic. "Abby it is ok. You are suffering from a mild case of amnesia. You'll be able to remember everything soon, so just hold on, ok?" "Alright." Kerry pulled Carter out the door and stopped right next to it. "Carter I want you to go talk to her. Tell her a little bit about herself to see what she remembers. If she is feeling better, you can take her home tomorrow." Carter looked through the glass sadly and said, "Sure," and opened the door again to sit by Abby. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Abby woke up again several hours very frustrated. The man named Carter had told her about herself (what she was like, her likes and dislikes, her job . . .), but she still couldn't remember a single thing. She was worried and scared. The only things she could remember were how to do simple things like riding a bike or driving a car. A gentle knock on the door made her look up. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Carter asked her. "Okay, I guess, except for my memory." "You'll be fine soon and you'll remember everything." "But what if I don't?" Abby's voice was filled with sadness and tears. She didn't know this man, but something buried very deep in her heart told her he would be there for her if she told him what she thought. She didn't know why; maybe it was an instinct. Carter walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair. He reached for Abby's hand and held it tightly. "Abby, I promise you that everything will be just fine. I promise." Somehow, Abby believed him. She believed him with every bit of her heart. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Hanging By A Moment

The Way It Is Meant To Be Part 4 If you want to read part 1, 2, or 3, tell me what you think, or tell me what you want to happen next, email me at Lpsmiles88@aol.com. Sorry this chapter took so long to write but I had writer's block, finals, and a huge poetry unit for English. The song used in this chapter is by Lifehouse - Hanging By A Moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is this my apartment?" Abby asked doubtfully. "Yup," Carter replied with confidence. "I don't remember a single thing in this place," Abby said quietly. "You will someday. Someday soon I promise," Carter tried to reassure her. "Are you hungry? Because if you are I could make something," Abby politely asked. "No I'm just fine," Carter said while looking around her kitchen, "anyway, I don't think you have any food in your cupboards." "Oh. Ummm, well then I guess maybe I should pick up groceries from the store. Do you know where the nearest store is from here?" She asked him somewhat timidly and apologetically. "Sure do you want to go right now?" "Uh. I guess." "Ok then grab your coat."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I guess I'll need enough stuff for the next couple days," Abby told Carter. "OK. Do you just want stuff like eggs and milk?" "Ummm . . . I guess," Abby murmured.  
  
A while later as they walk outside  
  
"Look! There's snow!" Abby exclaimed excitedly as big, puffy flakes of snow fell around them. Carter smiled. Even when Abby couldn't remember anything about herself she still knew that she liked snow. "Did I ever make a snowman with you?" She asked as they stepped into Carter's car. He laughed as he answered, "No, I don't think so." When they were driving back to her apartment, Abby flicked on the radio. The sounds from the speakers filled the car. Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer to where I started I'm chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking Completely incomplete I'll take your invitation You take all of me  
  
Now I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose There's nothing else to find There's nothing in the world That could change my mind There is nothing else There is nothing else There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer to where I started I'm chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you Just hanging by a moment Hanging by a moment Hanging by a moment Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
The song sounded very familiar to Abby, but she couldn't remember ever actually hearing it before. She stared hard into the snow out her window thinking. She felt Carter's eyes on her, watching her.  
  
Carter watched Abby struggle to remember everything, anything. While he listened to the song, he thought about Abby. Well, just about everything made him think about Abby, but especially this song right now. Would things ever be ok with them, with life, with everything, ever again?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry again for the long wait for this chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. 


	5. Snakes and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails Ar...

The Way It Is Meant To Be Part 5 If you want to read part 1, 2, 3, or 4, review the fic, if you have any questions, or if you want to tell me what you want to happen next, email me at Lpsmiles88@aol.com. Sorry this chapter took so long to write but I got grounded and had to write it all down on paper first. This chapter is longer than all of the others because I just realized how short the others were. I hope my idea turns out ok because it is very original and I have not seen the idea used in any fanfics before (and I have read quite a lot of them). The idea has sort of been in my mind for like a year now, but I just recently started to write fics. Never drink and drive because the consequences can be awful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "How is she holding up?" A voice cut through the haze surrounding Carter's brain. He looked up to see Susan standing next to the curtain. He looked back down at the teenage girl he had just finished putting a cast on. "Okay, a nurse will be in here shortly to finish you up then you can go home." "Alright and thanks," the girl replied. "Sure," Carter replied sounding tired. He followed Susan into the lounge. "How is she holding up?" She repeated. "She's ok considering. She said she would be all right if I left her home for a while when I went to work. I hope she is." "Carter, Abby will be fine. She is not a two year old." Susan said comfortingly. "I know. I'm just so scared that she isn't going to remember anything."  
  
"Carter, she is going to be ok. You need to believe that. She is going to be ok." "I keep trying to tell myself that but I just can't make myself believe that it's true." Carter began to sob uncontrollably and Susan gave him a comforting hug. "She will be ok Carter. She has to," Susan whispered gently to him. "Do you want to go to Doc's and get some coffee?" "Sure," Carter replied sounding unsure of himself. "Come on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Carter discharge the woman in 2," Weaver shouted at Carter as she headed to the ambulance bay. "Ok."  
  
"Hey," Carter looked down at his chart, "Skye. That's a very pretty name. The nurse says you're all finished and you can go home. Here is your prescription. You need to take a pill in the morning and at night on an empty stomach, okay?" "Yup. What's wrong with you? You look sort of depressed." "Thanks." "I was just stating the obvious." "Someone I am really close got in an accident and now she can't remember anything." "Oh, wow. I would probably look depressed if that happened to me. Is she your girlfriend?" "I'm not really sure what she is anymore. She sometimes seems like my girlfriend, but then sometimes we don't talk for weeks and it seems like we never even met. She is the most confusing person I have ever known, but I still think I am the person that knows her the most and the best." "Does she have, like, amnesia or something?" "Yes and I don't really know if she will ever remember me or anything again and I am starting to get worried." "Well, you want to know what I think Dr. ." "Carter and sure" "Using my very, very powerful physic abilities that have helped many.ok they haven't helped anyone but I think she will be just fine. And so will you." "Thank you so much Skye, you just made my day a whole lot better." "Your very welcome Dr. Carter." "You're all set to go." "Thank you. Have a good day. Goodbye." "Have a good day, too, Skye," Carter said as she got up grabbed her backpack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened?" Dr. Carter asked the paramedics who were wheeling in a boy who looked to be about 7 or 8 years old on a gurney. A paramedic answered, "He was riding his bike when a drunk came out of nowhere and hit him. Everything is normal except a hairline fracture of the tibia." "Okay did you get his name?" Carter questioned while looking at the little brown-eyed boy. "No, he wouldn't tell us anything," the paramedic said while shrugging. "Okay buddy, what's your name?" Carter bent down to look the boy in the eyes. The little boy didn't answer. He kept looking around frantically. He twisted around to look behind him. "Whoa! You need to sit still or you could hurt your leg more," Carter told him firmly. The boy responded by asking Carter a question somewhat nervously, "Where is she?" "Who?" Carter asked as he wheeled him into an exam room. The little boy just looked up at Carter with sad scared eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A while later, Carter saw the little boy slowly and carefully wheeling himself through the hall. "Hey! What are you doing out of bed? You were supposed to stay until a nurse said you could get up." "She did," the little boy said, "but I'm not looking for that nurse. I'm looking for a different nurse. She said I could visit her whenever I want to. Where is she?" "Can you tell me her name?" Carter asked the boy gently, "and how about telling me your name, too?" "Her name is Abby. Why can't I find her?" The little boy's voice was rising in frustration. "It's okay. Abby is at home right now. She didn't have to work today," Carter told him reassuringly. "When can I see her?" The little boy looked up at Carter with his innocent eyes. He answered, "Something bad happened to Abby and if she knew you before, she might not remember you." "Why not?" The boy asked with a tremble in his voice. "It's not fair. I want to see her and she said she would be here. IT'S NOT FAIR!" He started to sob hysterically. Carter wrapped the little boy up tightly in his arms. "I know it's not fair. I know more than you might think." Carter whispered quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N - So who is this little boy? How does he know Abby? I'm sure you can figure it out without too much trouble, especially considering which rerun will be playing on Thursday. 


	6. A Little Nap

The Way It Is Meant To Be Part 6 Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! If you want to read any of the other parts or review, please email me at Lpsmiles88@aol.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Abby searched through "her" cupboards for a mixing bowl. "All I want to do is make some pancakes," she shouted in frustration even though no one was in the room. She had looked through every single cupboard and couldn't find a large bowl anywhere. She threw her plate down angrily and burst into tears when it hit the ground and shattered. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered through her tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chuni, did you get the name of the little boy yet?" Carter asked the nurse. "Nope. All he would say was 'Abby knows who I am' and then he looked like he was going to cry so I stopped asking him questions." "Okay, thanks Chuni." "No problem." Carter thought to himself as he walked to the boy's room. He wondered who might know who he was. When he opened the door, he saw the little boy struggling to get himself into the wheelchair. "He let me help you," Carter said as he lifted the little boy up and set him in the wheelchair. "Where are you going?" Carter questioned as he pushed the little boy out of the room. "I was going to see if the vending machine had Skittles." "Okay, I'll help you get there, alright?" "Okay." As Carter pushed the boy past the front desk, Frank looked up and exclaimed, "Douglas! Haven't seen you in a while." "Hi Frank," the boy replied quietly. Carter had been watching with wide-open eyes. "Is your name Douglas? Have you been in here before?" "Can I have a word Dr. Carter?" Frank asked, his eyes indicating he wanted to say something, but not in front of Douglas. "What?" "He was in here about a year ago when his mother died. He became quite attached to Abby and I don't think he took it too well when social services took him away. I think Abby was pretty shaken up, too." "Wow. So that's how he know Abby." "Yea. Did you tell him what happened to her?" "I told him that she might not be able to remember him and he sort of freaked out. Maybe I should let him see Abby. Maybe he would help her remember." "Do think you should take that chance that she wouldn't remember him? It would probably crush him if she didn't know who she was." Carter rubbed his chin thoughtfully before replying, "Yea but I'm sure he will get over it." "I suppose," Frank said before going back behind the desk. "Dr. Carter?" A little voice said from below him, "Can I see Abby now?" "I think so Douglas, but remember, she might not recognize you." "I know that but I still want to see her. Look at the picture I drew for her before." Carter looked down at the picture he had not noticed the little boy holding when he had picked him up. It showed two people standing outside of a house. One looked like it could be Douglas, so he guessed the other was Abby. 'Abby' was holding a big bouquet of flowers and had a huge smile on her face. He smiled down at Douglas. "I'm sure she will love it. Do you want to go back into your room until I get off work when you can see Abby?" "Sure," Douglas replied eagerly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Abby glanced around for the phone. She picked up a pile of magazines and found it. She clicked the 'Talk' button and said, "Hello, Abby speaking." "Hey Abby. This is Carter." "Hi," Abby said somewhat nervously. "A little boy came in earlier today saying he knows you. He really wants to see you and I was wondering if I should bring him by after my shift." "Okay, but Carter, what if I don't remember him?" "I told him what happened, so I think he is prepared for that." "Okay." "Are you holding up alright?" "Just fine." "Okay then. I'll see you in about 45 minutes." "See you then. Bye." "Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carter carried Douglas to his car because it was too hard to get the wheelchair through the couple of snow on the ground. He put him down on the seat and helped him to buckle up. He climbed in on the other side and started his car. They drove for the first minute or so without talking. Carter looked at Douglas, then asked him, "Are you sure you will be okay if Abby doesn't remember you." "I think so." "Okay this is her apartment. Are you ready?" "Yup." Carter picked up Douglas, then walked up the steps and opened the door and walked up the flights of stairs to Abby's apartment. He set Douglas down very gently and slipped the key into the lock. He opened the door and saw Abby fast asleep on the couch. He helped Douglas into the apartment and onto a chair. Douglas looked at Abby and smiled. "I wish she was my mommy," he whispered before falling asleep too. Carter just stared at him. If he closed his eyes, just for a few minutes he could pretend that he had the family he always wanted. "But," he thought to himself, "if dreams were horses, we'd all be knee deep in crap." He sat down next to Abby and fell fast asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Hugs Are Helpful

The Way It Is Meant To Be Part 7 If you want to read any of the other parts or review, please email me at Lpsmiles88@aol.com. None of these characters belong to me. They are all property of someone richer and more powerful than me. Thanks to my Betas Manda and Stephanie for helping me fix all of my mistakes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carter was the first one awake. He stared at Abby's face in the gentle sunlight. She looked just like she always did; like nothing was wrong. Then he glanced at Douglas curled up in a chair with a blanket. He switched his gaze back to Abby and watched her until her eyes began to flutter open. She watched him with her big brown eyes. He smiled slightly and said, "Good morning, sleepyhead." "Hi Carter. Did you bring that little boy over here?" "Yup. That's Douglas." Abby looked at the little boy curled up in one of 'her' chairs. "I don't remember him at all, Carter. What am I going to tell him?" She whispered as she began to cry. Carter pulled her into a hug. "Shhhh. Hey, hey, baby its okay, its okay, its alright," Carter murmured against Abby's chestnut waves. "Why did this have to happen to me? To him? What did we ever do wrong?" Abby whimpered into Carter's sweater, her face snuggled into his neck. "Abby, you didn't do anything wrong. This isn't your fault. You got hit by a car." Carter tucked some stray pieces of Abby's hair off of her face and behind her ears. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. He looked into her eyes and saw the need for his reassurance. Their faces were only inches apart. He moved closer . . . closer still. He saw a look of fear pass over her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by hunger for him. In only seconds their lips would touch. He stared into her eyes. He could see straight to her soul through those eyes. He knew she must be frightened because she hardly had any clue of who he was, but was still attracted to him. Her breathing was becoming more ragged. He took note of that as his lips met hers in a gentle caress. She broke away gasping slighting. He wondered if he had done the right thing in taking slight advantage over her, but all worries flew from his mind when he saw the look of fierce need in her eyes. He brought his lips to hers in a much more passionate kiss. Her lips parted for him and he took the open invitation. "Abby?" Both of them jumped back apart from each other gasping. He watched her reaction. She struggled to bring her breathing under control as she turned to Douglas. He watched her facial expression. It sure didn't look like she was regretting the kiss. Her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss. She was breathing rapidly. "Hi Douglas," she said slowly. "Do you remember me?" Douglas asked hopefully. "Umm. A little bit," she replied. Abby knew very well that she didn't remember Douglas at all; she just said it to reassure the little boy. It didn't work, however. "Why not?" Douglas asked, his eyes filling with tears. "Remember Douglas. Abby was in an accident and hit her head," Carter stepped in as he saw Abby's eyes also filling with tears. "You met me at the hospital. My mom died because something in her brain broke. She looked like Snow White. You wouldn't let me stay with you. I moved in with my dad in L. A. My dad had to come to Chicago for business and he took me with him. I was riding my babysitter's son's bike when I got hit by that car. I just wanted to see you, Abby." "I know," Abby said, hugging the little boy. "Maybe if you stay around me for long enough, I will remember you and everything else." "Okay," Douglas replied, hugging Abby back. Carter wrapped his arms around them both. 


End file.
